


Playdate

by Taua



Series: Blubb blubb [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: Ventus wants to spend some time with his little nephew, but he underestimated how challenging babysitting can be...
Series: Blubb blubb [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182719
Kudos: 4





	Playdate

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Vanitas' frown grew even darker at the cheerful tone. "No," he said, firmly, and swished his tail to keep himself upright while his arms crossed before his chest. 

"Aw, don't be like that," Ventus replied with a whiny edge. "You said you wanted to go hunt. It'll be easier if you take Riku along. And…" He swam up close and whispered, "You two can have a bit of alone time after…" He winked with a knowing grin, quickly pulling back when Vanitas swung at him with his clawed hand and a growl. 

Yet, he dared looking back over his shoulder - watching as Riku gently showed Zack how to carve decor into the sandcastle he build. 

Vanitas could spent hours like that, idly swimming around with his little family, but he couldn't deny the arousement when he thought of himself and Riku having some privacy - safe to enjoy and explore each other without the fear of a baby swimming in on them. His crotch throbbed at the mere thought of taking Riku apart in their soft clam, driving little gasps and a lovely blush out of him when he used his hands and lips  _ just so _ …

"...Fine," he eventually pressed out, both annoyed and incredibly excited at the prospect of a day without Zack around. 

Ventus beamed, his fins vibrating at the answer. "Great. You can come get him whenever." Before Vanitas could change his mind - sometimes his head was as hard as a cronch - he swam over to the sandbank Vanitas recently build. 

He didn't bother to be sneaky, hence Zack heard him approach and looked up. "Un Ven!" he cheered, face lighting up at how hard he smiled. Excitedly he kicked his tail, hand enough to lift himself up, but he accidentally bumped into the side of his castle, making it collapse into itself. With a gasp Zack stared at the castle and his face fell, almost like his heart broke a little along with the structure. 

Before tears even had the chance to form, Vanitas was already by his side and gently ruffled his dark hair. "It's okay, guppy. You'll just make a new one later."

Instantly Zack perked up again, flashing Vanitas a toothy grin. 

"Later?" Riku repeated, sounding surprised. He nodded at Ventus in greeting before he turned his focus on Zack and playfully brushed his fins. He squirmed cutely under the tease, his little body trembling at the ticklish sensation, however he still squealed delightedly.

Vanitas motioned at Ventus with his thumb. "We need food. He's gonna watch Zack while we're out." 

The mere implication those words made had heat rising to Riku's head, dusting the skin and scales on his cheekbones pink. 

"You hear that, Zacky?" Ventus asked as he leaned down to the youngling, "You gonna spend the day with your Uncle Ven! Great, right?!" He easily scooped Zack into his arms and squeezed him, eliciting a whole fit of laughter and gurgling. 

"His name's  _ Zack _ ," Vanitas grumbled to correct him. "Stop teaching him wrong words." 

Ventus merely stuck his tongue out at him before nuzzling Zack's face. The scales of his body had started to harden a bit, but he was still softer and smoother than any juvenile mer. Ventus had only discovered his love for the feel once his best friends had their first little one and now that he was an official uncle he wanted to bask in it whenever he could. Zack enjoyed the cuddles as well, humming and giggling as he melted into the hug. 

With a huff Vanitas shook his head, though he couldn't help but gently pet Zack's head. After a moment he pulled his hand back, his gills flaring as he drew in a gush of water. "Let's go. I don't want to leave our son too long in this jellybrain's care." He pulled Riku up by the hand, despite him being able to rise on his own, and quickly swam over to their cave to grab their spears. 

"Hey!"

Ventus' call was completely ignored, so he blew a few bubbles and muttered a quiet 'rude' to himself. However, now he was in charge of Zack and wouldn't let his mood get soured by a stupid blowfish like Vanitas. "You wanna swim yourself?" he asked, glancing down at the little merboy in his arms. 

Zack scrunched up his face, thinking hard, before he cheered "Yeah!" 

Letting go, Ventus allowed him to swim on his own, though he kept one of their hands linked. Zack was merely a few months old; he still lacked the stamina to swim far on his own, but that didn't stop him from trying. He'd only let Ventus drag him so often before he made a displeased grunt and kicked his tail, even swimming a bit ahead. While it was hard to tell from whom Zack inherited his bright nature, that particular habit  _ screamed _ Vanitas. He just hoped the little starfish wouldn't grow into a solitude adult like his father. 

Suddenly Ventus' eyes flashed up, the bright blue shifting to a deeper azure. 

"Hey Zacky," he called with a mischievous grin, "Wanna make some friends?"

\---------

"I don't know about this…" The comment came with a heavy sigh as the mermaid shifted her weight, one hand holding her chin in thought. Her short, deep-blue hair framed her head perfectly, sticking close even as it floated around. It matched the color of her scales, though they gleamed almost silver in the right light, and her fins reached all the way up to her narrow waist, though they were barely a pebble wide there. 

"It'll be alright, Aqua," Ventus assured with a happy smile. "I've got Isa here to help and Leon is almost a juvenile. So, Seph and Zacky are the only real little ones. I think we can watch a few babies." 

Aqua didn't seem all too convinced. "Leon can be hard when he doesn't nap… And Lea drives the imp out in Isa."

"No he doesn't," insisted the juvenile merman near them. He had blue hair and similar scales like Aqua, but his face was masculine despite his tender age. Ventus often wondered if Terra looked the same when he was a kid - young however already built like a fighter with serious features and determined eyes. 

At his comment, Aqua merely crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her body so she looked Isa right in the eye. "So you had nothing to do with the seahorses that escaped the stable? Or that you just happened to be around when the elders' stock of tar fell over in their cave?" Her lips had curled up with a smirk, getting broader when Isa averted his eyes. 

"I…" He swallowed hard, his fins fanning as ge fidgeted. "I just tried to help Lea out. Or stop him."

Aqua snickered lowly. "'Or'?" she repeated with a mocking undertone. 

Instantly Isa flinched. "I-I mean, and! Tried to help  _ and _ stop him!"

The way Aqua giggled made Isa even more flustered and although it was fun to watch, Ventus decided it was time to put him out of his misery. 

"I trust Isa," he confidently declared, "And since we're responsible for some babies, I'm sure he'll keep Lea in line, too." He winked at him, a grin laying over his lips when he saw him relax his fins. 

The thoughtful hum from Aqua was still mildly disturbed though. "Will you really be alright, Ven?" Her eyes were worried as she searched for his. "I'd lie if I said it isn't convenient if you could take them…" 

Immediately Ventus perked up. "See? You get a break and Zacky can make some friends. Everyone wins." He swam around her in a close circle, a smile on his lips. "And given it  _ does _ grow over my head - Roxas and Xion are around, too."

He knew Aqua long enough to see her hesitating, but he also saw she was about to give in. "Alright,"she eventually murmured, "Leon usually gets sleepy after a meal. Lately he developed a bit of a preference but he'll eat eventually." 

"Gotcha." Ventus gave her a thumbs up as he shifted towards the little ones. Zack was clumsily chasing after Leon, keeping up surprisingly well considering their difference in age. Then again, Leon was sensible enough to hold back a bit. A third youngling by the name of Sephiroth was sitting on the floor, silver tail curled up on his side as he watched them with big eyes. He was the little one of Naminé and Niriku; since he was Riku's twin brother, Ventus had tried to ease out the heavy tension between Niriku and Vanitas since right after the mating season. 

Ventus couldn't keep his gills from flaring with pride. He was certain they'd become lifelong friends - and he helped along by setting up their first playdate. 

Absolutely  _ nothing _ could go wrong. 

\-----

Absolutely  _ everything _ went wrong. 

Aqua had just swum off when Xion and Roxas excused themselves, saying they would go get some fresh seagrass for the younglings in case they stayed until late. Ventus felt confident enough to manage a few hours alone so he saw them off. 

Just a couple of heartbeats later, little Sephiroth cried out in despair. Turned out Leon accidentally hit his head with a twist of his tail as he tried to swim away from Zack. Leon's sudden stop caused the next crash when Zack, swishing his tail with all force so he could keep up, slammed into his side hard - so hard Leon was tossed down and crapped his arm on the slightly rough ground. 

While Leon was brave about it - he did grimace, but kept himself from crying - Zack was so worried and taken aback his bottom lip started trembling. In an attempt to cheer the younglings up, Lea swam up to them and started flaring his fins and nudged them with his face in play-fight. However, for some reason Leon suddenly grabbed a handful of his hair and  _ yanked, _ hard enough to make him yelp. Thinking of it as a fun new game, Zack took a hold of Lea's other side and yanked as well, giggling and laughing all the while. 

If he was none the wiser, Ventus would think the little mer had as poor an opinion about Lea as Aqua. 

Having had enough, Isa interfered and grabbed Leon's hand, trying to pry his fingers off the stark red hair. That made Leon frown and so angry his face turned colors and even his small fins flared out in a silent tantrum. 

Seeing his new friend in danger, Zack instantly let go of Lea and instead threw himself at Isa. Though his teeth were still short and tiny compared to an adult mer, they were still pointy and sharp - so sharp they easily dug into Isa's wrist and drew a gush of blood. 

Now, Isa might be rather mature for his age. By the end of the day however he was still merely a juvenile. 

It made sense he, as a first impulse, swung his fist at whatever bit into his wrist. 

It also made sense that Zack's gums were still so soft they barely could hold his teeth in place. 

Baby teeth were meant to fall out. It happened all the time. 

Yet Ventus knew, without the shadow of a doubt, that Vanitas would skin him alive as soon as Zack flashed his signature grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is a first - this fic was both written and posted while i was on my mobile. 
> 
> ... posting on a phone is no fun... 
> 
> Regards,  
> -T


End file.
